


heartbeat

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, some vague point after steve returns, tony believes it's better to ask for forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Steve finds a tracking chip in his new suit and there's only one person who'd be dumb enough to disrespect his boundaries like this.





	heartbeat

It’s purely accidental that Steve finds out about the small chips embedded into his new suit.

 

He'd been worrying a stray cit on the suit on the flight back and the next thing he'd known, a small chip had fallen into his lap. Steve had stared the chip down, dread and anger curling up in him when he realized what it was - a tracking device. There's only one person who could have done this because no one else has had access to his suit...

 

_Tony_ … 

 

His lips had turned down into an angry snarl as he stomped up to the front of the jet and barked at the pilot to drop him off at Stark’s place. Steve’s got a ten minute lecture lined up about how Tony needs to back off, needs to respect people’s fucking boundaries, by the time he’s punching his entry code for Tony’s lab.

 

His anger freezes when he catches sight of Tony passed out in his chair, snoring softly out of tandem with the display hovering before him. They look like…who’s heartbeat is Tony monitoring? Steve can’t make out any nodes or wires attached to Tony so…

 

Tony grunts in his sleep, causing Steve to start badly. His eyes dart to the graphs and how the heartbeat being displayed there jumps with his own. He stares for a long,  _long_ moment at the display before he quietly asks, “FRIDAY…”

 

“Yes, Steve?” the AI softly asks.

 

“Has Tony been monitoring my vitals?”

 

Steve's heart skips a beat when FRIDAY answers, “He has.”

 

“Why?” Steve asks plaintively. 

 

Why would Tony do that? It’s…it’s invasive and worrying and…he didn’t think Tony cared…

 

He starts again when Tony’s husky voice answers, “Can’t sleep when I know you’re on a mission.” 

 

He stares with wild eyes at Tony, who is slowly straightening in his chair. Tony looks…cautious. Afraid. Like he knows Steve’s going to hit him or something for keeping track of this behind Steve’s back. He licks his lips and continues, “I know…you’re probably mad at me for doing this but. I’m not sorry. It’s the easiest way to ke-keep an eye on you and make sure you’re okay.”

 

Steve stares Tony back, heart breaking a little at the stubborn jut of Tony’s chin because seriously? Fucking Tony. Fucking  _Tony_. Steve exhales through his nose and asks, “You couldn’t …  _ask_?”

 

“Would you have told me?”

 

It’s not meant to be hurtful (probably) or be a pointed reminder of how deeply their friendship is broken that they can't even fucking  _call_ each other. But it makes Steve wince regardless. He looks away from Tony’s wry gaze and realizes, yeah. He probably wouldn’t have. Their friendship is still…too tender. Too sore.

 

Not that this helps but…it’s nice to know that Tony still cares.

 

Hope flutters like a hummingbird in his chest. Steve finds himself relaxing as he mumbles, “I dunno. Maybe I would have.  _If_ you’d’ve asked.”

 

He catches the startled look Tony shoots his way and smiles back, letting his hope shine through. Tony blinks at him, surprise shifting into a tentative hope that have Steve standing straighter. 

 

“So, if I called you next time…in the middle of a mission,” Tony begins, voice just shy of teasing, “you wouldn’t tell me to get off the comms. You’d tell me how you’re doing.”

 

“Or you could be a sensible human being and we could hang out. Catch up on what’s going on…what we’ve missed.”

 

He hates the way Tony’s eyes dart liquid quick to the graphs that’re showing how Steve’s heartbeat has just kicked up a notch. He doesn’t like giving away so much of what he’s feeling. But…it’s worth it when Tony’s gaze softens. 

 

“I’d love that.”


End file.
